


Hurt

by LovelyandSad



Series: Tumblr VLD Drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, F/M, M/M, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyandSad/pseuds/LovelyandSad
Summary: What have I becomeMy sweetest friendEveryone I know goes awayIn the endAnd you could have it allMy empire of dirtI will let you downI will make you hurt





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> I love Johnny Cash's music so much. Uh. Suggestive themes, alcohol abuse, blah blah. Lance and Keith are both of age and all that.

Lance sat at the table, head in his arms. Tears of shame ran down his face and the ball of regret refused to leave his throat.

Taking a deep breath, the teen leaned back in his chair. Through the doorway into the bedroom, the sleeping form of Keith stood out in the moonlight. Turning away, Lance gripped his arms.

Hating the soreness in his lower body as he stood, Lance staggered to the half empty bottle of Whiskey on the counter. Filling the shot glass, Lance downed three in quick succession.

Pulling up a picture of Shiro on his phone, Lance watched as teardrops fell onto the screen.

“Why Lance? Is this just sex for you? Do you even have feelings? I know you love Shiro, but can you at least pretend?!”

Recalling the broken words, Lance slammed his head into the counter.

“Fuck!” Lance groaned out, grabbing the bottle of whiskey.

Walking out of Keith’s apartment, Lance stumbled down the hallway. When he reached the stairs, everything broke down. 

The Cuban collapsed onto the first step and stared down them for a moment. Lance pulled the envelope from his hoodie pocket, fingers tracing the golden words.

You have been invited to the wedding of Allura Altea and Takashi Shirogane.

Chugging the rest of the bottle, Lance chucked it behind him.

“Throwing things at me now?”

Lance tried to spin, but ended up falling over.

Keith stared down at the sprawled form of Lance. Raising an eyebrow, Keith slowly lifted the boy.

“Come on. Let's get you to bed.”

Lance let Keith carry him, ignoring the cracked door of Hunk and Shay’s apartment.

The next morning, Lance and Keith sat in the living room. On opposite sides of the couch, the mental divide seemed so much more.

“Can you just tell me why you stay?” Keith asked, face stony.

Lance looked away, choking back the urge to cry.

“I'm. I'm scared. Of being lonely. I do love you Keith! Just.” Lance trailed off, eyes averted.

Keith nodded in understanding.

“You love him more. I understand, Lance. You know that. But this is bad. For both of us.” Keith stared at Lance head on, shoulders thrown back. “I'm staying with Pidge for a couple of days. I got over it, you can too.”

Lance looked up, panic rising in his chest.

 

“What?!” Lance stood from the couch, stepping close to Keith. “No! No! Why? I can! I can be better! Please. Just please don’t leave.”

Keith stood as well, stepping to be in Lance’s face.

“Get over it and get your shit together Lance. I've seen you do it before. I'm also going to be removing all the alcohol from the apartment. I've seen how much you drink lately.” Keith stepped back, heading for the kitchen. “You have my number and, should something come up, I will be there for you. But as a friend. Not a replacement lover.”


End file.
